The demon that lives within me
by Bechloeismylife
Summary: It was 11:30 when he came home. A girl should sleep on her bed, not under it. As he burst though my door.. I cant love her...i want to but i cant.. Originaly caled Him..
1. Ben

**Hey everybody! I'm back with whatever this is! I have a great idea where I'm going with this but please no hate. Thanks :)**

**I got the first line from famiy guy! So if you recognize it then *high five***

It was 11:30 when he came home. A girl should sleep on her bed, not under it. As he burst through the bedroom door he pulled out him belt and took of his shirt. I felt my whole body tense up and my breathing started to pick up as I felt a hand grab my leg and pull me out into the dark room. He forced me onto the bed and ripped of my shirt, and the proceeded to take of his trousers and boxer. He unzipped my jeans and pulled them of as I lay whimpering. I begged him to not do it again, but he ignored my pleas and continue to try and force himself into me. I had no energy to push him off of me so I just sat their and took it. He had dome this before and it became a weekly thing, and he thought because I was only 10 I wouldn't know what was going on. But I did. The abuse only stopped when I turned 13, but was replaced by physical and emotional abuse. I was just 12 when he hit my mom and that was the day she walked out on me and left me with him. My dad told me that she left because she had met somebody else, but the look in his eye told me it had something to do with him. And what he did to Ben and why this family would never be a whole again.

Ben was my little brother and I tried so hard to protect him form the monster but one night when I was stuck in a detention for hitting a girl, who was calling my family, that's when he decided to attack him. When I finally returned I found Ben faced down, blood dripping from the back of his head, in the bathtub filled with water. When I reached to turn him over I noticed that his eyes were missing an replaced by just the socket's, blood tears and his shirt ripped open with the word, scared on with some kind of knife You shouldn't of done that..." And I reached for the toilet and vomited, but suddenly stopped when I heard my dad come home. I called for him and when he came he fell to his knees and began sobbing, I knew he would never blame Me or Ben but only him and him alone. I use the word 'him' because if anyone uses his name he will become angry as hell. Ben was like my best friend and I only had one other and her name was Chloe, she was bubbly and had no sense of personal boundaries but that was why I had such a huge crush on her. She didn't know of this *motions around room* she just saw us as a "happy family". But she knew about him. How abusive he was towards me and Ben, I just told her that Ben had to go away to a different school and we wouldn't see him much anymore. More than once had she had to let me and Ben stay over at hers when I had to get away from him.

I went over to Chloe's today and we talked about stuff but mostly about Bella's and boys (Even though I'm as straight as the Gateway arch). The funny thing is even though she know I'm gay, she still insists on flirting with me. Which drives me crazy, if you know what I mean *wink wink*. As I was walking home I stopped of at the tattoo parlor to get a new tattoo. Everybody their know me and were all really great friends as I had been their many times. I was getting a tattoo on my left shoulder of the mask from Majoras Mask which was Ben's favorite game and I had his name tattooed under it with the notes of the song of healing underlining it. I just wanted him to never be forgotten...

Ben Drowned

BAFBAFBAEDE

**So this will be continuing with this bit remember to fav follow and review and I will know if you've read it. I have...powerful friends *motiones to BEN*. Oh! And also Ben is the kid form BEN drowned and its like my fav pasta!**

**(Translate the letters at bottom for notes form the song of healing! :D***

**Byeeeeeeee *flys off* and remebe nooo hatteeeee **


	2. The New's report

**Hey! Thanks for whatever you guys did on the last story! Sorry this is short and not much drama iin it and stuff but at least his name is reveled and the next couple of chapters will be drama filled and Aubrey comes into the whole Bechloe love triangle and you know what'd gonna happen *wink wink***

I went over to Chloe's again today and she noticed the tattoo and asked me what it was about. I told her the full truth as their was no point lying and she just held me their as I cried my eyes out. She told me she always thought Ben was fun and a cool kid, and that her best friend, Aubrey would be so upset because she had a crush on him (Which I found hilarious as he was 10 and she was 16). I asked Chloe if I could stay over tonight and she said yes!so I called my dad and he said it was fine as long as I was safe. The only good thing that came out of Ben's death is that 'He' is behind bars and awaiting trial for accounts against Rape, Assault and Murder all towards a child.

It was around 8:14 when me and Chloe decided to get ready for bed, and to my surprise she just started stripping right in front of me! Like seriously, this girl will be the death of me. O didn't have any Pjayjays to where so Chloe just gave me some of her sweats to wear and I thanked her for it. When we were both ready for bed Chloe turned on her TV and put the news on, and of course 'He' was on their. My brother, Jesse Mitchell, the man who ruined our family and my life. I don't even care about saying his name he is behind bars where scum like him should be. After watching the full report we decided to settle down and go to sleep, and of course, after only 5 minutes of lying down Chloe was already spooning me. And I was enjoying it.

**Agian! Sorry for shortness! My tablets been really glitchy and stuff. And remember **

**Review's=Content **


	3. Im Chloe

** A/N Sorry for being away so long! I broke my tablet screen and i had a bunch of pre-written stuff on it! This chapter is really big (not long, big for the story) and explains more about Chloe. Get ready to find out who Chloe really is!**

**A/N 2- OMG IM SO SORRY! I just realised that i had a lot of mistakes in this chapter! Sorry if this has shown as a new chapter! Forgive me? *tries to bribe with cookies***

**Chloe's POV**

Hi! My name is Chloe Beale!

Im 16 years old and i live in Georgia with my dad, brother Kenny and little sister Johanna. My mom moved out along time ago around the same time as Beca's did. Oh yeah and Beca Mitchell is my bestest friend in the whole wide world! I really love how awkward she is and her sarcasm is such a turn on!

Little dose Beca know that i have this earth shattering crush on her, but i cant tell her because I, Chloe Beale, am not what you think. I can never be with her without breaking apart reality. I am a Demon, Beca's soul. We demons have existed since the dawn of time and out family, the Beale's, where born onto the Mitchell family as their demons. Everybody is born with one, but only the demons know. My mother, Janey Beale was Carrie Mitchell's demon, and my father Jason Beale was Warren Mitchell's. Jesse had my brother Noah and Ben had my other brother, Kenny. When Jesse got sent to jail, Noah had no soul to protect and had to be sent away.

So that's why i cant be with Beca, it would create a species of half demon half human species called the daywalkers. We used to have lots of them until one of them went rabid, killed my mothers entire village. The laws of the demons are if you create a daywalker...you get killed on site.

Me and Beca have always been close, we were born in the same hospital only a week apart. We live in the same neighbourhood and out house are a cross the street form each other. Our family's are identical (well they have to be!) And we both attend Barden High. For some reason I'm pretty popular and Beca isn't even though she is drop-dead stunning!

**Reviews= Content**


	4. Truth or Dare, Chloe?

**Hello everybody! I didnt mean to write THIS muchbut i got carried away. Enjoy!**

**Chloes POV**

So today me and Beca went over to our friend Fat Amy's house with the rest of the Bella's, our a capella group. We got drunk pretty quickly and then somebody cam up with the horrible idea of truth or dare. Naturally everybody was up for it, all except me and Beca. We gathered in a circle and Aubrey, the captain, placed a bottle in the middle and spun it. It landed on this girl, Stacie.

"Truth or dare?" Aubrey asked

"Truth" Stacie slurred *Oh no* i thought *this isn't going to go well at all, telling our secrets while wasted*

"Who was your first time with?" Aubrey asked, a devilish smirk written on her face.

"Danielle Widly, when we where 16" Stacie said smiling at the memory and then spun the bottle. It landed on me.*Oh no...OH NOOOOO NO NO NOO* i panicked inside my brain about what to pick.

"Chloe, truth or -hic- dare?"

"T-truth?" It came more out as a question than an actual answer, "Good choice, Red" i heard Beca whisper to the side of me. "How about" Stacie paused for a second "Tell us who your crush is. AND I MEAN TRUTHFULLY" Stacie's raised voice made m shuffle back a little bit "I...umm...well...its" I stammered. I felt a hand grab mine "Its okay Chloe, breath" It was Beca.

As her hand touched mine i could feel my self changing "I...um..have to go to the bathroom" I said quickly as I got up and ran, ignoring the shouting Bella's. I locked the door as soon as i entered the bathroom and went to look in the mirror. I could see my sharp teeth had arrived and the fur around my face too, not allot but a little. My hands had grown to be fluffy and my fe- no paws had broken my shoes. Almost all my clothes where ripped and my tail had ripped through my trousers. I looked at myself in full form, my ginger fur and white spots gleamed in the light, my blue eyes wider and even bluer and deeper than before. My hair had turned into a wild mane and i looked like a lion. But i wasn't. I was almost the same size, just a little bigger and wider.

**Knock knock**.

I was sure i was imagining it but there it was again.

**Knock knock**.

"Chloe, its Beca" My ears pricked up at the sound of her voice "We are all really worried about you, are you okay?" Her voice laced with concern. "Im fine" was all i managed to get put before a small roar over took my speech "Carry on without me" I said " Ill be out in a while". Silence.

"Okay Chloe, just come out when your ready okay?"

"Okay" i said in a small voice, knowing id have to wait until Beca had gone to sleep before i would be able to change back. That's the thing about being a Demon, you dont control your shift, it only happens at cwrtain trigger points and will only be over once your "soul mate" has gone to sleep.

**Beca's Pov**

As soon as Chloe rushed out of the room knew something was up. I gave her a little time before I herd a bang and rushed up the stairs.

**Knock knock**.

Silence

**Knock knock**.

"Chloe, its Beca" i said and i heard a small shuffle, "We are all really worried about you, are you okay?" I said in my calmest voice. There was a slight shuffle and bang until i heard "Im fine" and then a small roar which took me by surprise but i decided not to question it. "Carry on with out me, ill be down later" she said sounding upset. I decided to leave the matter and go back downstairs to continue "Okay Chloe just come out when you ready, okay?" I said heading down and i swear i heard another roar before a small "okay".

After a couple more rounds of the game,we decided to head of to bed and as i drifted of into sleep o heard the bathroom door unlock and the sound of footsteps. Large paws trending across the floor boards and turning into a light patter and then finally silence.


End file.
